


Destined For You

by yeonier



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonier/pseuds/yeonier
Summary: Fluffy jinjoo omegaverse
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Kang Hyewon/Lee Chaeyeon, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Destined For You

\--

_"Come here, Minju"_

_Little Minju lets herself be picked up by her mom and both are walking to the hospital bed where a familiar face lay down there._

_"Bi~!"_

_Her mom knocked her head softly._

_"Hey, it's aunt Eunbi for you."_

_Little Minju pouted, making Eunbi, who was lying on the bed laugh softly._

_"Oh no, Chae. Not aunty. Bi is fine! Come here Minju. Ugh I miss you so much!"_

_Chaeyeon transferred her daughter into her best friend's embrace. She smiled softly at the duo who was snuggling together._

_"So, where's Sakuchan?"_

_Eunbi looks up to Chaeyeon and smiles._

_"Probably with Hyewon. She'll be here soon I guess."_

_Eunbi got startled when Minju cupped her face._

_"Kku where?"_

_Eunbi smiled and booped Minju on the nose._

_"She'll be here soon with your mom and.. a little surprise~"_

_Minju clapped her hands excitedly._

_"Ooh! I wike suwpwise?!"_

_Minju lunged herself into Eunbi's embrace and locked her tiny arms into Eunbi's neck the moment she saw the woman nodded. Eunbi laughs heartily while Chaeyeon just shakes her head with a lopsided smile, staring at her silly daughter. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Eunbi turns her head to Minju._

_"There she is."_

_Minju looked at the door expectantly. As it opened, she saw her mom coming in and holding the door for another woman who Minju likes a lot as she never fails to play with her._

_"Kku!"_

_Minju struggles to go down from the hospital bed, and let her mother help her down. She ran toward her other mother who spread her arms, waiting for her._

_"Aww my baby girl~! Come here, let mommy kiss you."_

_Minju giggled with her mommy kisses. Hyewon rubbed her cheek with her daughter's before Sakura cleared her throat._

_"Mommy! Kku!!"_

_Hyewon rolled her eyes and picked her daughter up and went to Sakura's side, who was grinning while holding a bundle of blanket with her._

_"Hello there, my little wolfie."_

_Minju giggled at the nickname. But her attention went to a soft blanket on Sakura's arm._

_"Was dat?"_

_Sakura smiles and slowly reveals the blanket. Minju asks her mother to come closer and rest her hand on Sakura's arm, waiting for her surprise. There laid a tiny baby, who was still red with their eyes closed. Minju gasped softly at the tiny creature before her. She reluctantly reached out her hand, wanting to touch the red, hairy creature in Sakura's arms._

_"Baby?"_

_Minju turned her head and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded with a smile plastered on her face._

_"Meet Yujin. She's my new little pup."_

_Minju looked at the tiny baby and played with her finger. She then giggled._

_"She smews gud."_

_All adults that were present look up from the two pups and stare at each other._

_"Wait, your daughter is an Alpha right? Is it.. normal to imprint someone right after she was born?"_

_Chaeyeon walked toward her wife and stared down at her daughter who was oblivious with the stare of the matured wolves around her._

_"I.. don't know?"_

_Hyewon looked back and smiled at Chaeyeon._

_"Oh come on, don't go over-protective out of nowhere. At least we know we can put our trust on Minju's mate. Right unnie?"_

_Eunbi smiles softly._

_"Sakura will raise her properly."_

_Minju, who was still awed by the tiniest human being, felt Yujin's tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger. She giggled at how soft it was._

_"Baby pway."_

_She leaned forward, trying to kiss the tiny fingers._

_"I pwotek."_

_\--_

_"Unnieeee~!"_

_Ten years old Minju look up and grinned at the sight of her best friend, Yujin, who was running excitedly towards her. Minju spread her arms, waiting for the eight years old girl into her embrace. Even Though Yujin was younger, her body was not smaller than her. Minju gets tackled by Yujin and both fall into the grass, laughing. Yujin snuggles into Minju's embrace, inhaling the soothing smell that never fails to keep her calm. While Minju, patting the younger girl's head._

_"Get off, Yujin! You're heavy!"_

_Yujin shook her head playfully before she felt herself being picked up from behind. Yujin looked back and pouted at her mama._

_"Come on now, pups. You're heavy."_

_Minju laughed and stood up before patting the dust on her dress. She was waiting for Sakura to put Yujin down before giving the mature Alpha a hug, making her startled._

_"Oh- Hello to you too, young lady. Did you miss us?"_

_Minju nodded as Sakura patted her head. Yujin, who was watching her mama hugging Minju, pouted from behind._

_"No fair! I want a hug too, MinMin!"_

_Sakura and Minju turned their heads to the sulking young Alpha before grinned at each other. Instead of letting go, Minju tightened her embrace around the pack leader while Sakura stuck out her tongue to her youngest daughter._

_"Oh, so you want a hug from Minju instead of me huh."_

_Yujin's eyes widened at the voice and turned her head. Eunbi, together with Hyewon, came out from the house to welcome the mama-daughter duo. Yujin ran toward her mommy and hugged her tightly._

_"No! I miss you, mommy! But MinMin-"_

_"And no hugs for me?"_

_Yujin gasped dramatically when she saw her older sister, Nako, smirking at her._

_"Nakooo~!"_

_Yujin lunged into her tiny sister and picked her up easily before swinging their bodies together. Minju laughed at her friend who was screaming at her sister to put her down. Minju felt herself being patted on the head and saw Sakura walk toward her wife. The mama-daughter duo just got back from their weekly training. Since Yujin was born as an Alpha from the leader of the pack, she was expected to be Sakura's successor as the leader. Minju then walked toward the siblings duo, ignoring the adults who went ahead of them into the house._

_"You better put your sister down before she bites you, Yujin."_

_Yujin looked over her shoulder and grinned at Minju. She then put Nako down, earning a hit from her tiny sister before she went inside, leaving the two friends. Minju could feel Yujin's stares at her but she playfully ignored it, making Yujin pout. Minju laughed._

_"Okay, what?"_

_Minju finally turned her head to Yujin, only to squeal when she saw Yujin's infamous puppy eyes._

_"Can I get my hugs now?"_

_Minju smiled and opened her arms for the younger pup. Yujin engulfed herself into Minju's embrace and once again, enjoying the familiar warmth from the older girl._

_\--_

"Yah, Miyawaki Yujin."

A whimper could be heard from under the blanket. A petite young woman sighed with her hands resting on her waist. She has lost count on how many times she tried to awaken this person under the blanket. 

"We're gonna be late! Come on, wake up!!"

As Nako was about to yank the blanket from her sister's body, Yujin's head popped out from the blanket. Her eyes might be closed, but her nose was already sniffing around.

"Minju is here."

Yujin leaped out from her bed, pushing her sister out of her way in the process.

"Yah! Miyawaki Yujin!!"

Yujin ignores her sister's scream, knowing that she'll get her wrath later. But who gives a damn about Nako's wrath when Minju is here. Smiling brightly despite her 'just woke up' appearence, she went to the kitchen where Minju was sitting, waiting for her mama's special breakfast.

"Unnieee~!"

Yujin hugged Minju from behind and nuzzled her cheeks to Minju's head. Yujin has grown significantly at the age of 17, almost beating her mama who already stopped growing. Minju smiled and ruffled her bed hair.

"Did you just wake up, Yujinie?"

Minju could feel Yujin nodded and let her nuzzle her cheek to her head.

"Yah, yah. Let Minju alone you big pup. You smell."

Sakura emerges from the kitchen with plates on her hands. Yujin looked up and growled at her mama.

"I don't smell!"

Someone grabbed Yujin's head from behind. It was Eunbi, who just came after locking the door.

"Yes you are, honey. You better take a shower or Minju and Nako gonna leave you behind."

Yujin pouted at Eunbi before running upstairs, knocking Nako, who just got down.

"Yah!!!! Ugh seriously that dog!"

Nako grunted and tossed her bag harshly into the sofa before taking a seat beside Minju, who giggled at her friend.

"Rough morning?"

Nako rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me hate my sister even more."

Minju smiles and continues eating. Sakura finally joined her family to eat breakfast without even waiting for the youngest, who was taking a shower.

"So, are you guys excited to be a matured Omega soon?"

Sakura said while she took one of the bacon that had been prepared by Eunbi. She was staring at the two young Omegas in front of her.

"Yeay, can't wait."

Nako said 'enthusiastically'. Sakura chuckled at her daughter's response and turned her attention to Minju.

"How about you, Min?"

Minju looked up and forced a smile on Alpha.

"Y-yes."

Before Sakura could ask even further, they could hear loud footsteps from the stairs. It was Yujin, who probably had her tail wiggle because she was excited to see Minju. It was fascinating for Minju that the younger girl always looks excited whenever they meet. It's not like they rarely met, but Minju always goes to school with Nako and Yujin. That's why it's always funny how it looks like Yujin just went back after three years from war somewhere far away whenever they meet.

"Yah, Daengdaeng. Go eat your breakfast or you'll be late."

Yujin growled at her sister, but she grabbed some bacon on the plate. Minju was smiling and was watching them, until this particular scent suddenly filled her nose.

_Yujin's scents again._

Minju doesn't really remember the exact time when she started smelling Yujin's scent, but according to her parents, she already smelled Yujin's scent when Yujin was born. It was faint, but it's there. Yujin really imprinted her scent right after she was born.

The trio bid their goodbyes to the parents and went out. Nako was walking ahead, leaving Minju with Yujin behind. Yujin always took her hand and swung it excitedly. She always did that, but somehow Minju became aware of their differences. Like how Yujin's hands are bigger than hers and how Yujin was taller than her sometimes make her heart flutter. Minju shake her head and smiling at Yujin who excitedly telling her stories. 

"... and mama came and like phsyuung! All trainees down!"

Minju nodded her head.

"Sakura is strong, huh?"

Yujin nodded excitedly, with pride in her eyes.

"And someday I wanna be like her!"

Minju patted her head. They have arrived at their school as they were too absorbed with whatever they were talking about. Minju then let go of their intertwined hand softly.

"I'll see you after school?"

Yujin nodded her head and waved her hand wildly. Minju laughed and was about to turn her head when she was greeted by her classmate, Chaewon.

"Hey, Min. Can I copy your homework?"

Yujin watches Minju leave for her class slowly, and she doesn't like the other scent beside Minju. She scoffed and went ahead to her class, with heavy feelings weighing on her chest.

\--

"Okay, is something wrong?"

Minju looked at the big puppy who was walking beside her, all pouty. Minju raised her brow as the said pup didn't even answer her.

"Yujin?"

She finds it weird that Yujin doesn't even hold her hand. She cast a worried look at her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yujin then turned her head with her eyebrows scrunched, as if she was...angry? Angry for what exactly? Minju was feeling lost. Yujin scoffed and walked ahead of her, but still keeping the distance short, in case something happens. Minju jogged to her side, feeling extremely confused now.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Minju grabbed Yujin's arm, making her stop before turning Yujin's body to face her. Minju want to pinch that cheeks badly because of how adorable she looks but she's gonna do that later, after she knows the reason why Yujin looks grumpy. Yujin released a long breath.

"Talk to me?"

Minju pouted, mirroring her face at this moment. Yujin grunted and tried to hold back her smile, but failed miserably.

"Urgh, fine! Stop that look unnie! You're too cute!"

Minju's pouty face turned into a wide grin. She spotted a bench and pulled Yujin to sit there and have a talk. She put her hand on her back, rubbed it slowly as she knew it made her calmed down somehow.

"Okay, now can you tell me what's wrong?"

Yujin scoffed, but relaxed under her touch.

"I don't like the smell."

Minju stared at her, confused, before sniffing her own body.

"I.. wear my usual perfume though..?"

Yujin shakes her head vigorously, clearly frustrated by herself for not expressing it properly.

"No! Urgh, not that! You smell good, really good! But I don't like the other smell.."

Minju blinked her eyes repeatedly, still confused with Yujin's complaint.

"Sorry, Jinie. But I really don't understa-"

"Other Alpha's scent!"

Minju tilted her head and stared at Yujin blankly. She was using her brain to trace back today's activities and it clicked. Chaewon is an Alpha.

"Chaewon?"

Yujin pouted even more before she nodded her head. Minju wanted to laugh so hard over the fact that Chaewon was Hitomi's mate since forever and Yujin was jealous over Chaewon, just because she had her scent on her body.

"And you're jealous?"

Yujin stares at Minju hopelessly. Minju was having way too much fun to tease the young Alpha.

"Unnie~~!"

Minju giggled before pinching her cheek softly.

"Oh come on, you big puppy. What are you jealous for? Chaewon has Hitomi as her mate, no need to be jealous~"

Yujin whined.

"But still! I don't like her smell around you! Make my nose itchy."

Minju smiled softly and caressed her hair.

"You can always erase the scent though?"

Yujin looked at Minju expectantly.

"How?"

Minju smiled cheekily before leaning forward to Yujin.

"This."

And gave the young Alpha a peck on her lips. Yujin blushed as she felt Minju's soft lips on her, but disappointed at how short it was. Minju smiled softly at her as she caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to worry, silly dog. I am yours as you already imprinted your scent to me the moment you were born."

Yujin grinned and held the back of Minju's head and refused to let the older girl away from her.

"Then, again."

\--


End file.
